Harrison Holidays
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: George and Liz one-shots. Christmas! Valentine's Day! St Patrick's Day! Easter! April Fool's Day! Mother's Day! Because I miss writing about them...This'll be pretty much every Holiday in the year as it comes around.
1. Christmas

**Hello, readers! I just wanna say HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I thought maybe a Liz and George story was a bit over due, because I miss writing about them... THis is a Christmas story, but it's a one shot so ENJOY!**

****Christmas- 1969

It was Christmas Eve, and Liz was on the couch trying to convince Jenny, Her now five years old daughter if you don't remember, to go to bed.

"No, Mummy,"she pleaded, "I want to wait for daddy so he can sing to me!" she said nearly in tears. George always sang to her before she went to sleep at night, but lately John, and Paul were making more and more work for them. He was coming home later and later every night, and Lix could tell it was affecting Jenny more than George knew.

I know you do, love," Liz responded with a sigh, "But daddy's not gonna be home for another couple of hours." Liz picked her small daughter up off the couch and started to carry her up the stairs. It was already 10:30 and Jenny could barely keep her eyes open as it was.

"But mummy!" Jenny started as she put her down on her bed.

"No more but, Jen!" Liz said sternly, "Now if you don't go to sleep, Santa Claus won't come and leave you present!"

Jenny huffed and covered herself up. Liz kissed her forehead and turned on her night light before leaving the room. Liz yawned and walked back down stairs to set up all the presents to that it looked like 'Santa Claus' came. When she was finished she sat back and looked at her handy work. She wished George was there to sing to Jenny, and more because this was supposed to be their first Christmas with just them. No Beatles, no other people, just Her, Jenny, and George all together. The only problem was the lads didn't like that idea a whole lot. They wanted to be apart of everything, and Liz understood that, but they needed a Christmas alone.

It took about another hour, but everything was ready for Jenny when she woke up. She yawned widely and trudged up the stairs to bed.

* * *

George was pulling into his driveway. He was finally home, and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and go to sleep. The recording studio wasn't all that great that day, because John and Paul kept going at each other. Ringo tried hard to stay out of it, and all George wanted them to do was shut up.

He sighed and walked inside, suddenly being wormed by the idea of being home for Christmas with Liz and Jenny. He thought about his warm bed and practically ran up the steps to it. He stopped by Jenny's room and saw she was asleep already. he sighed, knowing he missed a chance to sing to his little girl. He kissed her forehead lightly and left the room quietly.

He tiptoed down the hall and went into his bedroom where he aw Liz asleep too. He knew he'd missed a lot from going to the studio, and he felt bad for it. He knew Liz was probably only half asleep, but he tried to stay as quiet as he could anyway. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face quick before going to get into bed. He came back to see Liz sitting up in bed looking at him sleepily.

"Hi, love."she said quietly.

He climbed in next to him, "Hello, Darling." he kissed her cheek and she curled up next to him, "Merry Christmas." he whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas Georgie," Liz said starting to fall back asleep. He grinned and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him. He was so close when the door creaked open and Jenny hoped up on the bed, wrapping her little arms around George.

"Hello my Jenny." he said quietly to her, "How have you been?"

She giggled quietly and buried her face in his shirt, "I missed you, Daddy."

"Aw well I missed you too." he said loosely tangling hims fingers in her dark hair.

"You didn't sing to me,"she said sadly.

"I know, darling,"he said pulling her close. He glanced down at Liz who was watching him talk to their daughter.

"will you sing to me now?"Jenny asked giving him the best puppy dog look George had ever seen. How could he say no to her after seeing that?

"Alright, Jen, but you have to go to sleep." George said as she snuggled into his side. Jenna nodded and smiled widely, "close you eyes." he whispered before kissing the top of her head. she did as she was told and Liz listened as George sang the normal lullaby he sang to her. He sang for a long time before he saw she was asleep. he kissed the top of her head again and Liz kissed his cheek.

"She really misses when you can't sing to her, ya know." she said in a whisper, so not to wake the sleeping girl up. George sighed and Liz put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His other arm was cradling Jenny lightly while she slept soundly.

George started to hum again, and Liz giggled before going off to sleep. He Looked down at his two girls and felt nothing but love for them as he fell asleep.

The next morning, George was woken up by Jenny jumping up and down on the bed screaming; "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I WANNA OPEN ALL MY PRESENTS!"

Liz groaned and covered her head like she always did in the morning. George giggled at her and then told Jenny to go on downstairs, "But don't open any presents until we get down there, Jenny Harrison, I mean it." he said sternly. Jenny smiled sweetly and nodded before running out of the room. George giggled at her and rolled over and wrapped his arms around Liz.

"Lizzie," he whispered in her ear, "We have to go downstairs and open presents with Jenny." She groaned and turned over onto her back to look up at him.

"I know." she sighed. George kissed her mouth and she groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Haven't had one of those in what seems like ages!"

George laughed and kissed her again, "I know, Love." she sighed and sat up in their bed. He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her again and again until there was an impatient call from Jenny downstairs.

Liz grinned and kissed George's cheek before getting up and walking down stairs. George grabbed her hand and followed her down the stairs and into the living room where Jenny sat on the couch hoping up and down in her seat impatiently.

"YAY!"she exclaimed getting up and running to all the presents under the tree.

"Hold on, there, Jen." George said scooping her up in his arms, "You sit next to mummy and I'll hand you all your presents."Jenny nodded as he put her down next to Liz.

He looked at all the presents and handed out every on of them to Jenny and Liz. He had a few presents and he piled those in the floor in front of the couch. They all sat in silence just looking at each other.

"Gahh! Can we just open them now!?"Jenny exclaimed ripping into one of her presents. Liz and George laughed at her and watched her unwrap all her presents before unwrapping all theirs.

Jenny seemed happy with all the things 'Santa' brought her, and after she was finished playing with all her new toys, they ate a bug lunch. Jenny was all smiles all day, and George wondered if her mouth was starting to hurt.

After they ate George played with all Jenny's toys with her in the floor and Liz took pictures of them playing together. About three hours later, Jenny was passed out in the middle of the floor cuddled up with her new teddy bear. George giggled at her and scooped her up gently.

"I'm gonna go put her in bed, when I come back, we are gonna open out presents, and I have a special one for you."he said giving Liz a bright smile before going upstairs and putting Jenny into bed. George kissed her cheek and scurried out of the room.

He went back down stairs and George sat down on the couch next to Liz with a grin. Liz had three or four presents, and George had about the same, so they both picked one up and opened them. Liz giggled and grinned at all her presents. They were all mostly from George, and his were all from her, but Liz couldn't help but wonder what this 'Special Present' was.

When all the presents were open Liz put her head on George shoulder and sighed, "Great Christmas so far, yeah." she asked quietly.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her, "Yep, but you still have one more present to open, Darling." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box. It wasn't wrapped, But Liz didn't care.

She grinned and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful charm bracelet Liz had ever seen in her life. I had charms with Photos in them of Him, and Jenny. There were a couple silver ones shaped like a guitar, and one in the shape of a record. Her favorite one however was the one with the photo of her parents together. It was a copy of the one in her locket. She rarely ever took it off, and Liz could barely believe he'd done this for her.

"George," she said smiling, "This is gorgeous!" she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"So you like it?"he asked worriedly.

"Course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Liz said practically in tears of happiness. He smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it, love." he kissed her lips and she snuggled up to him. George grinned, more than glad she liked his present. He sighed and looked at his watch. Christmas was nearly over, and he was happy with the way his had gone. He would never ever trade anything for his family and his perfect Christmas with them.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Hullo People! I just want to warn you before you read this that it is set before "You can't Do that" Because I had this idea before I wrote that. Hope you like this!**

* * *

**February 14, 1970**

George Harrison woke up with a sigh. Liz was giving him little kisses and he giggled at her.

"Wake up already will ya?" she asked laughing. She kissed him again and his kissed her back. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She giggled as he kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said in a light whisper. She kissed his cheek and he grinned at her.

"Why're you whispering?" he asked also whispering. She giggled.

"Because any sound could wake up Jenny." Liz said laughing. George rolled his eyes and kissed Liz's cheek. George opened his drawer on his bedside table and pulled out a stuffed puppy dog. Liz laughed at it and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked putting it on the bed next to him, "It's for Jenny."

"She'll complain that it's not a teddy bear." Liz said sitting up. George sat up too and he put his arms around her waist and put his chin down on her shoulder.

"I know." he sighed. He was going to say something else but Jenny came busting in the room. She smiled at them and hopped up on the bed. She crawled into George's Lap and grinned at him.

"Hello My Jenny." he said kissing her cheek. She giggled.

"Hi," she said biting her lip, "Happy Valentine's Day." George laughed and picked up the puppy. He held it out to her and she took it, but she made a face at it.

"It's a puppy." George said smiling. She nodded.

"But what about the teddy bears?" she asked. Liz gave George an 'I told you so' glance before getting up and getting dressed.

"I know, but I couldn't find a bear." he said, "But the puppy's red. You're favorite color; see?" Jenny's eyes got wide.

"You couldn't find any teddy bears!? What happened to them!?" She asked started to panic a tiny bit, Her voice got really quite suddenly, "Daddy are they all gone?" George had a hard time not bursting into laughter. Jenny said the sillies things sometimes.

"I don't know, Jenny," he said giggling, "But I only found a red puppy dog. Is that alright?" he asked her. She nodded and kissed his cheek. Liz picked her up out of George's lap and said it was time for breakfast. Jenny cheered because the night before she'd promised Jenny heart shaped pancakes with chocolate chips in them. George chuckled and followed them downstairs in his pajamas.

He asked Liz if she wanted help with breakfast, but she refused to let him help. Jenny sprinkled the chocolate chips in the batter and she playfully stuck her tongue out at him for getting to help. He wrinkled his nose at her in response, making her giggle.

"Mummy," Jenny said as she finished with the chocolate chips, "Julian told me he was coming here today with Aunt Cynthia."

George nodded and snatched a few chocolate chips from Jenny before she could put them in the batter. He ate them and she gaped at him.

"Daddy!" she complained. He giggled and gave her a chocolate-y kiss to the tip of the nose. She laughed and Liz wiped the chocolate from her face, making Jenny make a face.

"Yes, Jenny, Julian and Aunt Cynthia are coming here today. So is Uncle Ringo and Aunt Maureen and Uncle Paul and Aunt Linda."

"What about Uncle John?" Jenny asked frowning. George shook his head.

"He can't come. He has other plans today." he said. Jenny nodded then gasped.

"So Zak's coming?" she asked. George nodded with a giggle. jenny was friends with most of the other Beatles' children.

"Yep, and so is Jason. And Heather and Mary are coming with Uncle Paul." Liz said laughing at Jenny suddenly excited expression.

"Mummy, do you think they'll get mad at me for only giving Julian a Valentine?" she asked suddenly worried. George had been un aware of the Valentine she was giving to Julian and he choked a bit on his orange Juice.

"You're what?" he choked. Liz laughed as she finished up the pancakes and put them on the table for them. She poured Jenny a glass of milk and sat down in between the two.

"I'm giving Julian a Valentine." Jenny repeated with a confused expression towards her father. George glanced at Liz and saw she had her eyebrow cocked at him, "Why?" Jenny said as she set her stuffed puppy on the table next to her plate.

"No reason." George muttered before digging into the pancakes placed in front of him.

Later in the day, everyone arrived at the house, and George was keeping a close eye on Julian. He was with Jenny alot, and he was grumbling about it to Liz.

"George, she's five. Calm down." she said with a laugh as she went to go talk to Mo and Cynthia. George huffed and started to talk to Paul and Ringo.

"So I see that Jenny really seems to like Jules." Paul pointed out as Julian gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek. George's eyes widened and he had to resist the urge to leap at them. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah, they get along alright." George said keeping an eye on them. Ringo chuckled at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You don't like him do you?" he asked laughing.

"Not when he's giving Jenny kisses." George said making a face. Paul and Ringo laughed at him, "Come on Paul how would you react if Julian gave Heather a kiss like that?" Paul stopped laughing and looked at the floor.

"He is John's son." he muttered. George gave him a smug look as Ringo continued to laugh.

"You laugh now, Starr," George said, "Just wait till you get a little girl." Ringo snorted before walking off toward the girls.

After a few more hours of talking and laughing, everyone was leaving. Paul and Linda left first. Heater hugged Jenny before they left, even though she was three ears older than Jenny they still seemed rather close.

Next was Ringo and Maureen. Jenny had gone back to playing with Julian with the puppy dog George had gotten her in the living room, so she didn't say goodbye to them. George sighed as he went into th e living room and sat down next to Liz. She was talking to Cynthia as they watched the two kids playing in the floor.

A few minutes later Cynthia gather Julian and said it was time to go home. He groaned and Jenny made a face.

"OK, bye guys," Liz said giving Cynthia a hug. Jenny suddenly gasped and ran upstairs.

"Wait don't go yet!" she called from her bedroom. she came back down with a pink and red decorated piece of paper in her hands. George watched as Jenny grabbed Julian's hand and giggled.

"I have a Valentine for you." she said shyly. Julian grinned and took it from her. He kissed her cheek before Cynthia and Liz 'Aww-ed' over them. George wrinkled his nose and left the room. Liz saw them out with Jenny and George stayed in the living room.

After they were gone, Jenny ran back in the living room and climbed up into George's lap with her puppy dog. She cuddled up to him and sighed.

Liz smiled at them and started to clean up the mess the kids made in the floor. George watched her and then looked back at Jenny. She was asleep and George giggled. He got up and carried her upstairs to bed. He kissed her cheek and then put her puppy dog next to her along with her favorite teddy bear, Chuck. He went downstairs and sat back down on the couch with Liz. She kissed him and he smiled t her.

"Was it really that bad that Jenny gave Julian a Valentine?" she asked skeptically. George nodded.

"Yes, because he is John Lennon's Child." he said. Liz laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Liz, he's more like John than you think he is!" Liz just laughed at him, so he tackled her on the couch. He had her pinned down on her back, his hands on her shoulders. She giggled at him and watched him. He looked back at her, suddenly very serious. He leaned down and kissed her lips with everything he could. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. He deepened the kiss and she sighed against him.

When they broke apart she smiled at him. "Happy Valentine's Day Georgie." she said in a whisper. He grinned and kissed her again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lizzie." he responded with a sigh.


	3. St Patrick's Day

**Um, just a warning this one goes back to 1968 or something like that, when the Beatles were still together.**

**St. Patrick's Day**

* * *

George got out of bed with a groan. He was being pinched on the arm. He sat up and looked at Liz who was smiling innocently.

"What was that for exactly?" he asked rubbing the sore spot, "I wasn't snoring that loud was I?" Liz laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, It's St. Patrick's Day, silly." she grinned, "And you aren't wearing Green." George knew Liz got a kick out of this useless holiday. He sighed and rolled his eyes before going to take a shower.

When he got out he got dressed in a pair of Jeans and a t shirt before going downstairs for breakfast. He sat at the table and grinned at his daughter across from him. She was dressed in a green shirt with yellow and red flowers and a pair of light yellow shorts. She was wearing green. George looked down at his clothes and groaned when he saw there was no green on him anywhere. His shirt was purple and his jeans were a faded blue color; great.

Jenny noticed and hopped up out of her seat. She climbed up to George's lap and pinched his arm. He gave her a funny looked as he rubbed that sore spot. He quickly made a mental note to change before he saw anyone else.

Liz sat down at the table and handed out plates. She'd made a rather comical breakfast of green eggs and ham, which Jenny pointed out was from her favorite Dr. Seuss book. She like the idea of the green food and ate it happily. George wasn't so sure.

"George," Liz said making a face at him, "It's just food coloring." George huffed and ate his breakfast, only because he knew he'd be hungry later without it.

When he was done he put his plate in the sink just as the doorbell rang and who ever it was walked on in. Most of their friends did that, so It wasn't a big deal. That is until George was pinched again. He turned around and saw Julian standing there grinning a cheeky grin at him.

He sighed and walked out of the room passing Cynthia, who also pinched his arm. Liz giggled as he stopped to give her a glare. He grabbed his guitar before going out to his car. He was about to leave when Jenny busted out the door and looked around. She ran out to him and looked upset.

"You didn't say good morning or goodbye to me or anything!" she said sounding worried, "I'm sorry I pinched you!" George bit his lip and picked her up. He kissed her cheeks and forehead.

"It's alright Jenny," he said kissing her again, "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you, but now I have to go."

Jenny smiled and nodded before kissing the tip of his nose, "Bye daddy," she said. George smiled and put her down. She ran back inside with a wave and George got in his car to leave.

When he got to the studio the first person he saw was Mo. She smiled devilishly as George and pinched his shoulder. George groaned, suddenly remembering to change clothes a little too late.

He went into the booth and tuned his guitar when Ringo walked up to him. He sighed and Ringo took joy in pinching him before going to his drums.

Paul walked in next and glanced at George. George rolled his eyes and and waited to do anything else until Paul came up and pinched him. He pinched his cheek like George grand mother used to. George made a face at him and went back to his guitar tuning.

That is until John came in. He snickered at George and snuck up on him. He pinched the most painful part that George would ever think of; the side of his neck. George yelped and rubbed the spot while he glared at John.

John laughed and the other two joined in until Brian walked in and did the most unexpected thing in the world.

He pinched George too! George was taken aback and Brian smiled at him before going back to work.

"The est of this day's gonna be fun." George muttered.

And it was, for the people who got to pinch George. He was the only one it seemed who wasn't wearing green. George now hated the color and wished this day didn't exist.

He was pinched by the secretary at the front of EMI studios and he was pinched by George Martin. John pinched him several times just for the heck of it. George was even pinched by the gardener who took care of the flowers by the door of the studio.

When George got home, he was sure he had bruises on his arms, and one on his neck where John had pinched him, more than once might I add.

Liz saw him wen he entered the kitchen and giggled, "Long day?" she asked sitting down in his lap while he sat at the table. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"John kept pinching me." George complained childishly. Liz laughed and pecked his cheek. She looked at the spot on his neck. There was in fact a bruise developing there and she kissed it as Jenny ran in crying.

Liz got up and George scooped up the little girl.

"Julian pinched me!" She cried. George looked at her arm and saw a little teeny tiny pinch mark. He kissed it and Jenny snuggled down into him.

"Why'd he pinch you?" George asked, "You're wearing green."

"I dunno," she shrugged, "He said it was because I pinched him, but he wasn't wearing green, Daddy!"

George sighed and Liz laughed. This day was so useless!


	4. Easter

**Hi! so here's the Easter chapter! Hope you like it and all that. Um, I don't really know when Paul and Linda got together, but she's in this, so if it's wrong, I don't really care.**

** Also, For those of you fans of my poll. I'm going to put up the story with the most votes when it gets to 10. So go and vote if you haven't!**

**P.S. I don't own Jello...But it's good!**

* * *

**Spring- 1968- John Lennon's house-**

"Alright, so Who's cooking what and were are we going?" Maureen asked rubbing her hands together. Everyone was gathered at John and Cynthia's house to talk about the upcoming Eater holiday.

"Well," Liz spoke up, "George's mum and Dad want us to go the church with them." John chuckled at that and George frowned. John shook his head and Cynthia nudged him.

"OK, so you guys'll be a tad late then?" Cynthia asked. Liz nodded and George put his arm around her shoulders.

"I think we should do all this at Paul and Linda's since they have to biggest yard." Maureen said. The yard was for the Easter egg hunt. Liz agreed on that, but Paul and Linda didn't have the biggest kitchen and there would definitely be alot of cooking going on. Who did have the biggest kitchen you might ask yourself? Well that would be Ringo and Maureen, but they don't have a yard...at all.

"So, We could all come here." John shrugged, "We have a pretty decent yard, and Cynthia says her kitchens too big most of the time anyway." Cynthia rolled her eyes and George laughed.

"OK, so what about cooking?" Cynthia asked. That was when all the little kids came in. Heather, Paul's Daughter, Zak, Ringo and Maureen's son, Jenny, Liz and George's Daughter and Julian, John and Cynthia's son all ran in yelling about something.

George made a face and grabbed Jenny. He got her to quiet down while the others worked on everyone else.

"OK, what's going on then?" John asked giving Julian a cross look.

"Daddy, Jenny says that she's better at finding Easter eggs!" Julian said giving the little girl a once over, "She's only 3!"

"So!?" Jenny yelped, "You're only five! How does that make you better!?" George gave her a look and she bit her lip.

"OK, well there's a simple way to settle this." John said, "On Easter when we all come here, we'll have an Easter egg hunt and then we'll see who finds the most eggs."

Jenny nodded and so did Julian. Zak looked a little confused but he nodded along anyway. They all ran off again, with Jenny promising to kick Julian's tushy in the Egg hunt. Julian just stuck his tongue out at her.

George rolled his eyes and they went back to what they were talking about. The menu was decided and it was also decided who was making what.

* * *

**Easter Sunday- George and Liz**

George hurry up will you!?" Liz yelled from downstairs, "How long does it take to get shoes on a little girl!?"

"I'm Sorry!" George yelled back, "C'mon Jenny." He came downstairs carrying Jenny. They rushed out the door and to the car. They were going to church because George' mum and dad had invited them and George couldn't really say no to them.

Along the way Jenny groaned. Liz looked back at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked looking at her daughter.

"I forgot to get the bunny rabbit Daddy gave me." Jenny huffed, "I was gonna show it to Julian."

"We'll go back and get it before we go to Uncle John's." George reassured her. They had to get the food Liz made anyway.

When they got to the big church, George took a deep breath and led the three inside to where his parents were waiting.

"Georgie!" Mrs. Harrison exclaimed kissing her son's cheek. He made a face and Liz snickered before hugging his parents.

"Well hello little Jenny." Mrs. Harrison smiled, Jenny shrank back into George, "Aw, don't worry. I have something for you!" Jenny sat up again curiously. Mrs. Harrison gave Jenny a 24 pack of crayola crayons and a coloring book with puppies and teddy bears in it. She smiled and Liz giggled.

"What do you say to your grandmother, Jenny?" George said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Thank you." Jenny said timidly. Mrs. Harrison smiled and then they walked into the sanctuary. They all sat down in the middle of the pews and Jenny instantly started squirming.

"Mummy, my dress is itchy." she said in a loud whisper. Liz adjusted the green and yellow polka dotted dress for Jenny and then turned her attention back forward while Jenny started to color in her coloring book.

The service started and Jenny was doing good. Being quiet and not moving around so much until around the middle when she started to bounce a bit in her seat. Liz looked at George to see if he'd do something, but she noticed his foot was tapping just like how Jenny was moving so much. She rolled her eyes and ignored it.

She looked over at Jenny again and she tapped George's arm. He looked down at her and gave her a questioning look, "Daddy, I have to go potty." she whispered. George blushed and hoped nobody but him heard that. He casually tapped Liz's shoulder and she raised her eyebrows at him.

He leaned over to her ear as close as he could get, "Jenny has to go to the bathroom, we'll be back in a minute." Liz nodded and George got up and picked Jenny up.

As they walked out of the sanctuary George noticed he was getting a few glares from a few people. He bit his lip and tried to ignore it.

They were out in the hall of the church and George realized he had no idea where the bathroom is. He groaned quietly and Jenny started to squirm. She really had to go.

"Daddy!" she complained. George picked a random direction and walked down the hall, hoping it was the right direction. He and Jenny walked a while until Jenny groaned again.

"Daddy, the bathrooms the other way!" she said giving him a look that said hurry the hell up before I pee on myself. He bit his lip and started to the other way. He found the bathroom and thankfully it was a family bathroom. George didn't even think about the possibility of figuring out which bathroom to take her in.

He put her down and let her do her thing and a few minutes later they were washing their hands. George helped Jenny dry her hands and then picked her up again. They started to walk back to the sanctuary to find people were walking out of it. Liz and George's parents were standing at the door looking around for them.

"George, what took you so long?" Liz asked handing Jenny her coloring book and crayons, "I thought you said you'd be right back!"

"Well that was the plan, but I couldn't find the bathroom." George laughed. Liz rolled her eyes as Mr. and Mrs. Harrison walked up to them.

"Well thank you for coming along." Mr. Harrison said.

"George are you sure you can't come over for lunch?" Mrs. Harrison asked pleadingly. George shook his head.

"No, we're going to Uncle Johnny's house!" Jenny giggled. George grinned at her and nodded.

"That's right, and we're gonna have lunch and have an Easter egg hunt, right?" Liz asked tickling Jenny's stomach. Jenny nodded.

"Right!" Jenny repeated excitedly, "Can we still go home so I can get my bunny rabbit?" George laughed and nodded.

"Speaking of which," he said handing Jenny to Liz, "We better get going if we don't wanna miss anything."

His parents gave him and Liz a hug and Jenny thanked them for her presents again before they got into the car. George drove them home and Jenny grabbed her bunny rabbit, apologizing to Chuck because she couldn't take him along, and Liz and George got the salad, rolls, and brownies they were bringing.

They all got _back _into the car again and drove to John's house. They were as expected the last one's went into the house, without knocking and George and Liz took the food into the kitchen where Maureen, Cynthia, and Linda were all standing around munching on chips and things while they cooked some last minute things.

"Hi guys!" Cynthia grinned, "Have fun at church?"

"Wouldn't know, "George smirked, "I missed most of it trying to find the bathroom before Jenny bursted." The girls giggled and Liz rolled her eyes. He left the kitchen to them and went to find John, Paul, and Ringo.

They were hiding Easter eggs in the back garden while the kids weren't paying attention.

"Oh hello Georgie." Ringo said smiling. He handed a basket of eggs to George and George nodded.

"Hi," he looked at all the eggs scattered, "How many eggs are you hiding John?"

"Mm, About 100, why?" he asked as he put an egg on a low tree branch.

You know there are only four kids looking for eggs right?" He asked with a laugh as he started to hide the eggs he was handed. John shrugged and by the time lunch was ready all the eggs were hidden.

The boys all went inside and gathered the kids. They were all gathered around John and Cynthia's giant dining room table eating a spectacular dinner of Salad, rolls, ham, two or three different casseroles, deviled eggs, and George and Jenny's favorite, Jello eggs. Jello shaped like Easter eggs in Yellow, Blue, Red, Pink, Green and Purple, what was the part you couldn't like? For desert there was chocolate cake, more Jello if you wanted it, some sort of chocolate pudding and the brownies.

When they were all stuffed with food, John announced it was time for the Easter egg hunt. All four of the kids were standing at the back door with different types of things to carry their eggs in. Jenny had a plastic bucket with a bunny on it, Julian had an actual basket and Zak had a cloth sack and Heather used Linda's hat.

"Ok there are a few rules to this," George said smirking. John nodded as George went on, "Rule number one: No pushing."

"Right we don't want anyone getting hurt." John commented with a wink at the four women watching.

"Rule number two: No stealing eggs once they are found." Ringo went on. The kids nodded.

"Rule three: No going out of the yard. If you do you lose all you eggs and the goodies and sweets inside will be given to me or Aunt Liz." George said with a smirk.

"And finally," John said dramatically, "Rule Four: Do not, I repeat, do _not _dig holes in my yard. There will be severe consequences if you do!" John looked over the four children stopping on Julian longer than anyone. Julian smirked at John and Cynthia barely held back her laugh.

George opened the back door, "OK, you all stand here," he lined up all the kids at the edge of the patio, "Now we'll tell you when you can go." They nodded.

"The person to get the most eggs wins. Also there are four eggs out there with special prizes. One has a nickle one has a dime, one has two quarters, and one has one quarter" John said wiggling his eyebrows as the kids gasped.

"Jenny make sure you get more than Julian!" Liz yelled from behind them. Jenny turned around to face hr and nodded with a grin.

"I will Mummy!" she laughed.

"OK, Liz stop giving hope to her when everyone knows she's gonna lose." John said, "Alright, Ready?"

They all nodded, "Go!" the four childish fathers yelled. Their kids took off, finding eggs everywhere. Jenny squealed when she found a whole bunch all clumped together.

"Yay Jenny!" George said, knowing he'd placed them there when he couldn't think of anywhere else to hide them.

"Hey no fair!" Julian said, "Uncle George put them there for her!"

"I did not!" George yelled back, "She just found them first!" Julian stuck his tongue out at George and George did it back, making Liz laugh.

After about a half hour of searching, John called a time out. "Did you find them all?" he asked. The kids shrugged and George laughed.

"Well let's count them up and see who has the most." George ran up to him and handed him her bucket.

"Look at how may I have, Daddy!" she exclaimed excitedly. George nodded and took her inside with the others following behind.

Liz, George and Jenny all sat int he living room counting all the eggs Jenny had.

She ended up having 25 eggs all together. And she got the egg with the quarter in it.

When everyone was finished counting Linda stood up for Heather, Liz, for Jenny, Mo for Zak and Cyn for Julian.

"OK, Lizzie you go first," George said smirking at John.

"OK, Jenny got the egg with the quarter and she had 25 of them." Liz grinned at Jenny.

"Linda?" Paul asked. Linda smiled sweetly at him.

"Heather had the egg with the dime and she got 22 eggs." she said smiling.

"OK, Jules got the nickle and he had 24 eggs." George cheered and John groaned. Julian made a face at Jenny.

"You mean I got beat by a girl!?" he asked. John sighed and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yep, sorry, Jules." He said. George laughed.

"Way to beat him Jenny!" George said kissing his daughter's cheek." She gave him a grin as Maureen cleared her throat.

"Right," Ringo said, "How many did Zak get then?" he sat forward in anticipation and Maureen grinned.

"He beat everyone." She said. "He got the egg with the two quarters and he had 29 eggs." Ringo cheered and scooped up Zak.

"Yay Zak!" He said smiling, "In your face Lennon!" George and John laughed.

When everyone was quiet again, Jenny yawned and climbed up pin George's lap. He kissed the top of her head as she sat back against him.

"Jenny will you come and play with me?" Julian asked in a whisper. Jenny sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm snuggling with my Daddy right now." she yawned again and George grinned. Liz looked over at them and smiled.

"Well It looks like it's time to go then." she said softly standing up. Everyone said goodbye to them and they went back home. Jenny was taking a much longed for nap and George anted to take one too. He just wanted to eat a bit more Jello first. He was in the kitchen getting some of the ones he and Jenny made the day before when Liz came in and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's really hard to eat when you do that." he said holding his bowl of Jello eggs in between them. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"You'd rather eat than cuddle on the couch with me?" she asked skeptically. George sighed and looked between the food and his wife. He put the jello back in the refrigeration before he pulled Liz out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and leaned back against the throw pillows. Liz got down next to him and put her head on his chest.

"Happy Easter Georgie." she sighed. He kissed her and smiled sweetly at her.

"Happy Eater Lizzie." he said, "Jenny totally beat Julian at the egg hunt."

Liz laughed and roll her eyes before kissing him again.

"Mood killer," she muttered nuzzling into his chest, "And it was only by one. Not a lot of bragging room in there."

George giggled and played with her hair until they both fell asleep.


	5. April Fool's Day

**I kinda think this sucks, but that's just me. I'm no good at pranks and stuff, and nobody gave me any ideas. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**April 1, 1969- April Fool's Day**

Liz yawned. It was five in the morning and she couldn't go back to sleep. George had to leave for the studio early and he'd woken her up when he got up.

She sat up in bed and yawned again.

"This is hopeless." she muttered. She got up and decided to get a shower in before Jenny woke up and hounded her about breakfast.

She washed her hair and did all the showering procedures before she got out. She wrapped her hair in a towel before she got dressed. She went down stairs and into the kitchen where George was surprisingly sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"I thought you had to leave early?" Liz frowned. He just shrugged and watched her intently.

"Well are you hungry?" she asked giving him a sideways glance. He shrugged again.

"Will please say something to me?" she asked plopping down in the seat next to him. He shook his head and looked a little panicked. Liz cocked an eyebrow at him and got up to look at the calendar to see what was going on today.

"April 1st." she muttered, "Hey today's April fools day." George nodded and smirked at her. She suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"What did you do to me?" she asked sounding a little cross, but more worried. George shook his head, "And why won't you talk?"

George sighed and got up. He took the towel from her hair and covered his mouth. Liz's eyes got wide and she ran upstairs into the bathroom. She yelped as George came in after her.

"George what did you do to my hair!?" she asked running her fingers through her now bleached blonde wet hair. She whimpered and George bit his lip, "Why won't you talk to me!?" she turned on him and slapped his shoulder.

He frowned and got a pen and paper.

_I didn't do anything to your hair! John messed with our stuff last night when he was here! he did something to the shampoo and he put something in the coffee and now I can't talk!_

Liz gritted her teeth. This was not going to end well for a Mr. John Lennon. Liz grabbed George and brought him into Jenny's room where she was frantically looking around her room sobbing.

"Mummy I can't find Chuck!" she cried. George picked her up and snuggled her.

"We'll find Chuck." Liz said, "Let's go and see Uncle Johnny." Jenny sniffled and nodded.

About an hour later George, Liz, and Jenny were at Cynthia and John's house. Liz banged on the door and Cynthia opened it and laughed.

"Lizzie what did you do to your hair!?" she asked fingering the blonde locks.

Liz crossed her arms over her chest, "I didn't do anything to it! John did!" Cynthia sighed and let them in. In the living room everyone was sitting there. Ringo was sitting with Maureen, both of them were soaking wet. Paul and Linda were there, Paul looked really itchy and Linda just looked unhappy. John sat on the couch with Julian smirking like a child.

"So, I see you've finally decided to change your hairstyle " John said to LIz. She gritted her teeth and chucked a throw pillow at him.

"This is not funny!" Liz said. George nodded along. John laughed.

"Don't you wanna add to this Georgie." he snickered. George balled his fists and lunged at John, but Ringo and Liz caught him before he could get close enough to hit him.

Jenny walked up to John and sniffled, "Can I have Chuck back, Uncle Johnny?" she asked sounding worried for the poor bear. John melted suddenly and went to get Chuck. He gave it to Jenny and she clutched onto her bear as she ran back to George.

George picked her up and she sniffled and cuddled into him. Everyone glared at John like they wanted to kill him.

"Oh calm down will you?" John scoffed, "It'll all wear off after a while." He waved his hand at them and they all continued to glare.

"Well Lizzie's will last a little longer, but George'll be able to talk as soon as he gets something else in his stomach, Paul'll only be itchy for another hour and Ringo, You and Maureen'll dry."

IN a couple of hours everyone was fine again. Well all but Liz. She was still blonde.

"You know it doesn't look that bad, Liz." George said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed and he laughed.

"But I don't like it." she moaned.

Everyone was in the kitchen talking, all except John. He and Julian and Jenny were in the living room playing.

"I say we get him back." Maureen said rubbing her hands together maniacally. Cynthia nodded.

"Yeah he's pretty extreme on this day." She said making a face, "Sorry he got you guys."

"Well anyway what're we gonna do?" George asked.

"Why don't we just do to him what he did to us?" Linda asked, "You know die his hair and make him itchy and all that."

Liz grinned, "Sounds good to me." she shrugged, "But how're we gonna do it?"

Cynthia grinned madly, "I have a plan." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

"John, Can you come in here and help me please!?" Cynthia yelled smiling. John groaned from the other room and they all waited for him to come in.

How John had got Ringo and Maureen wet was the old bucket over the door trick, so that's what they were doing to John, except it wasn't going to be water.

John shoved the door opened and the bucket came down on his head. John yelled and wiped his eyes.

"What the hell is this?" He asked looking at all the people laughing in the kitchen.

"Well that would be tampered with Shampoo," Liz sighed, "With a hint of itching powder." John groaned and walked back out of the room.

"I'm going to wash all this off before anything happens!" he yelled as he went upstairs.

They all waited a while before John screamed again. Liz laughed.

"This is so awesome!" she said as John came running back in the kitchen. His hair was also bleached, like Liz's, and he was itchy. Paul'd put extra powder in his dresser drawer. As he pushed the door open another bucket was dumped on him. This time it was really water.

He yelped and glared at the people laughing at him, "So you think this is funny?"

George nodded, "Yes," he said, "Yes we do." John huffed and left the room again.

"So what did he do to you Linda?" Maureen asked.

"He changed my sugar to salt when he knew I was supposed to be making a cake!" she said still very unhappy about the matter.

"Alright then," Liz said, "Has he seen this cake you made yet?"

Linda shook her head.

"Good, we'll give him some of it and then give him some of our tampered with coffee." Liz grinned.

A few hours later John cautiously came into the kitchen and complained about being hungry.

"Well there's some cake," Liz said shrugging, "And Cynthia made coffee."

John nodded and fixed himself a slice of cake and a cup of coffee. She never expected him to be this easy to trick, especially after all the shit they pulled on him.

He took a bite of the cake and nearly gagged. He drank down the coffee to rinse the taste out of his mouth.

"Jeez who made that god awful ca-" John couldn't talk anymore. George giggled behind his hand and Linda gave him an in your face look. John slapped the table, knowing he'd been very easily tricked.

"Now let this be a lesson to you!" Cynthia said, "There's no pulling practical jokes if you don't want them pulled back on you." John looked at the table and nodded.

Jenny and Julia came in and Jenny was pouting, "Daddy can we go home, Julian keeps jumping out and scaring me."

George laughed and nodded, "Yeah," He said, "Let's go Liz." Liz got up and wished everyone, especially John, a Happy April fool's day. George and Liz got out to the car and started to leave when their car wouldn't start.

they went back inside to find John eating something so he could get back to talking.

"So what did you do to my car Lennon?" George asked cocking an eyebrow at his bandmate.

John grinned. and swallowed what he was eating.

"Nothing that can't easily be fixed in the morning." He said, "Looks like you're spending the night here." Liz groaned and Jenny sighed.

"But I Julian keeps scaring me!" she exclaimed. Cynthia giggled.

"He won't do that anymore."

"And I did it to all your cars, so that means we're having a giant slumber party!' John said.

So in conclusion, all John really wanted to do was have everyone spend the night at his and Cynthia's house.

**Happy April Fool's Day Peeps!**


	6. Mother's Day

**So, I kinda forgot about this. Sorry :( It's Mother's Day with Liz and George! YAY!**

**Harrison Holidays- Mother's Day**

George unlocked the door to his house and peaked inside cautiously. It was late and he was hoping Liz had gone to bed.

"Lizzie?" He whisper/yelled. No one answered so he walked in and set the bouquet of flowers on the table before he went back outside to the car to get the rest.

He set everything up and then hurried upstairs. He first checked on Jenny and found she was asleep half out of bed. He chuckled to himself before putting her the right way on her bed and covering her up. He put Chuck next to her before he kissed her forehead and left.

He went to his room and sighed. Liz was asleep in bed and he smiled to himself as he climbed into bed next to her. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her before he went to sleep, feeling rather proud of himself for what he'd done. He'd been planning Mother's Day for a week and he and Jenny had a whole big thing planned for Liz.

The next morning he woke up to Liz getting out of bed. He sat up and watched her walk out of the bedroom as Jenny ran in. She jumped on George and he kissed her cheek. "Hello my Jenny." He said smiling, "Let's go surprise Mummy, hm?" Jenny grinned and nodded before hopping up and going downstairs.

When George caught up to her she and Liz were standing in the living room gawking. All over the room, on every surface was a vase or a pot or something with white roses in it. Liz's favorite. George smiled and he walked up to Liz. She smiled at him and he kissed her.

"Happy Mother's day," he said with a light laugh.

"Did you do this?" she asked grinning. George nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him, "Thank you!" George smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"Well I figured I better make up for the last two I've forgotten." He said sheepishly, "Jenny helped me remember this time." Liz giggled and Jenny smiled at her.

She walked up to them as George let go of Liz. She handed Liz a big card and a badly wrapped present, "Happy Mother's day, mummy." She said quietly. Liz picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Jenny." She said smiling. Jenny hugged her before they went into the kitchen. There were flowers everywhere in there too.

Jenny had picked out the flowers for the kitchen and she'd picked tulips, Liz's second favorite flower. Jenny had picked three different colors and the kitchen looked rather pretty with the yellow, red, and pink tulips. Liz giggled and Jenny grinned at her. Liz kissed her cheek again.

"Oh my gosh you guys," she said laughing, "That is a lot of flowers." She looked around again and giggled. George smiled and kissed her cheek before he pushed her to sit down at the table.

"And Jenny and I are going to make you breakfast." George said getting out a pan and the milk and whatever else he could find for breakfast.

"Fell free to throw it away when we've finished," Jenny whispered. Liz laughed and George failed being hurt.

"Now Jenny, I know I'm not the best cook, but I know how to make eggs and bacon." He said rolling his eyes, "What do you think I lived off of when I was in Hamburg?"

"I thought you only had sandwiches and cereal," Liz tested. George narrowed his eyes playfully at her and Jenny frowned.

"What's Hamburg?" she asked, "is that like the land of cows? Or the place where you eat a lot of hamburgers?"

George laughed, "No, it's in Germany," he said, "And you are never, ever going there." Jenny made a face at him before he picked her up and set her down on the counter.

"Here, Jen, you crack the eggs," George said handing an egg to her. She nodded and successfully cracked an egg into the pan. George smiled and told her to do three more while he got out the bacon and started that. Liz watched Jenny and George make her breakfast. George was having a hard time with the coffee maker and Liz offered to help him, but he pushed her to sit back down. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let us do it, Elizabeth!" he said using her full name on purpose. Liz scrunched up her nose and sat in her chair while she watched a little more.

George poured two glasses of milk and then he managed to get the coffee maker working and made a cup for Liz.

"Mummy, open your present," Jenny said as she turned around to face her Mother.

Liz looked at the badly wrapped box and giggled. She tore the wrapping off and found a white box. Liz opened it and found it was some of Beth's homemade brownies. She giggled and thanked Jenny.

"I just wrapped it." she said, "Daddy got the yummy brownies from Aunt Beth." George rolled his eyes and quickly finished up breakfast. He fixed Liz a full plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. He put her coffee down with her plate and he and Jenny both said, "TA DAH!" Liz laughed and she got up and kissed Jenny's forehead before she kissed George's lips.

"Thank you," she said with a giggle.

George made a plate of breakfast for himself and Jenny before they sat down. Jenny, like every breakfast, sat in George's lap as she ate.

"Don't thank us yet," Jenny said with a sigh, "You haven't tasted it yet."

Liz laughed again and took a bite of eggs. She tried to eat them, but they were not good at all.

"That bad?" George asked laughing at her reaction. Liz swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, what did you do to them?" she asked hoping the bacon tasted better than the eggs as she took a bite of that; It didn't.

"I don't know!" George said, "I did everything right I thought."

"George," Liz giggled, "Next Mother's day, don't make breakfast."

Jenny giggled and took bite of eggs and scrunched up her nose, "Daddy these taste really bad." She said. George giggled and took the plates and put them in the sink.

"OK, now guess what?" he asked smiled, "We're going out for breakfast."

Liz laughed at him and Jenny cheered before she ran out of the room to get dressed.

Liz stood up from her chair and George walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry that turned out so bad," he said making a face. Liz giggled and shook her head.

"That's OK," she said kissing the tip of his nose, "I don't care about breakfast anyway." George smiled and kissed her lips lovingly.

"It took me forever to come up with something to get you," George said.

"You mean you didn't just get me a tome of flowers?" she asked laughing. George frowned.

"Of course not!" he said, "Flowers die and turn a gross brown color; I wanted to get you something that would last." He took out a little ring box from his pocket and he opened it before handing it to Liz.

It was a ring with a diamond in the middle shaped as a rose. Liz gasped as George took it out of the box and put it on her right ring finger. She examined it on her hand before she wrapped her arms around George.

"Thank you," she said burying her face in George's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, Lizzie," George said before he kissed her. Jenny came back into the room and huffed.

"You guys can't go to breakie like that!" she complained, "C'mon! Hurry up! I'm Starving over here!"

"Hello Starving," George said looking over at her. She was wearing a pretty pink sun dress with a pair of white sandals. She'd brushed her hair and teeth all by herself, "Give us a minute, Jen." He said before he and Liz went to get changed.

Liz loved the rest of the day just as much as that morning. George took her and Jenny to a nice place to have breakfast and then they spent most of the rest of the day doing whatever Liz wanted.

Once they got home, George was exhausted. Liz giggled as he plopped on the couch and groaned. Jenny sleepily walked over to him and curled up in his lap.

"Are you sleepy, Jenny?" he asked with a yawn. Jenny nodded and put her head down on his shoulder before going to sleep. Liz laughed at them as she sat next to George.

"So, Happy Mother's Day." George giggled. Liz kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," she said. She kissed Jenny's forehead before going toward the stairs, "Hurry up and come to bed. I wanna cuddle." George laughed and got up with Jenny. He put her in bed and kissed her goodnight before he went o cuddle with Liz.

George changed into some pajamas before he got in bed next to Liz. She snuggled up to him and sighed.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her with a yawn. Liz nodded and nuzzled into his chest.

"I did," she said, "Even though the breakfast you made was terrible."

George sighed and rolled his eyes before Liz closed her eyes and sighed and went to sleep.


End file.
